


Sticky Situation

by CommanderNova



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Tony is a tease, just a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: prompt: Tony has Peter blindfolded and instead of using handcuffs for Peter he uses his webslingers





	Sticky Situation

Peter could easily break out of bindings, the rope or metal cuffs they sometimes used were no match for the teen’s enhanced strength and 9 out of 10 times Tony had tried to tie Peter up it would end with Peter tearing whatever binding they used that time to shreds. It would’ve been impressive if it weren’t such a shame. Peter was never truly at his mercy, able to get free whenever he wanted to, and Tony sought to change that.

Tony knew Peter didn’t exactly like it either, but in the heat of the moment, he hardly had a chance to think, so caught up in lust that he barely even noticed that he was breaking himself free until he was already out of his binds. It really was a shame, but one off-hand comment from Peter a couple days ago had given him an idea.

Peter wasn’t able to break out of his own web fluid, needing scissors or a knife to be able to cut himself, or anything else, loose, even with his super strength and Tony was genuinely surprised he hadn’t gotten that idea before. Looking back it seemed stupidly obvious and he regretted all the times they fumbled around with ropes and cuffs, knowing it could’ve been so much better.

Thankfully Peter was spending the weekend at the compound and with no concerned aunts to worry about it was the perfect opportunity to give his plan a try.

“Sweetheart,” Tony said softly, approaching Peter from behind and slipping his hands underneath the boy’s flimsy t-shirt.

Peter tipped his head back slightly and leaned into Tony’s touch, a soft sigh spilling from his lips. “Yeah?” he asked, breath hitching slightly when Tony pinched one of his nipples, squirming deliciously at the sensation.

“I wanna try something tonight,” Tony replied, pressing his lips to the back of Peter’s neck.

“What is it?” Peter turned around, forcing Tony to pull his hands away from Peter’s warm skin for a few moments.

“It’s a secret,” Tony said, the corners of his lips quirking up slightly, “Go to the bedroom and get undressed, baby, I’ll be right over,” he promised and Peter didn’t even bother to reply, before nearly running in the direction of Tony’s bedroom.

Tony knew where Peter left his web shooters and it didn’t take him long to get them and make his way back to the bedroom where Peter was obediently waiting for him on the bed, stripped completely naked like Tony had asked. He would absolutely never tire of seeing Peter’s naked body, his pale skin stretched over taut muscles, his cock already taking an interest in what was about to happen.

“You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart,” Tony said, just to watch a delicate blush stain Peter’s cheeks. “Close your eyes,” he ordered, placing the web shooters on the nightstand as soon as he was certain Peter wasn’t going to look.

He grabbed a blindfold from one of the drawers in the room and carefully placed it over Peter’s eyes, fastening it at the back of his head. He could see Peter shiver, hands gripping the sheets in anticipation and excitement, clearly aroused by having his vision taken away. Tony placed a hand on Peter’s chest, gently guiding him to lie down.

“Hands above your head.” Peter did so without hesitation, always so eager to obey every order Tony gave him. Despite that, he could see some hesitation on Peter’s face, clear as day even with the blindfold obscuring his eyes. They’d been over this before, many, many times and it was not unexpected that Peter would be a bit skeptical, but he was sure he was about to change his mind. He grabbed the web shooters from the nightstand and within seconds he’d webbed Peter’s hands to the headboard, keeping him firmly in place.

“O-oh my god, Tony is that-“

“Your web fluid? Yes,” Tony confirmed, “I know for sure you won’t be able to break out of this, sweetheart, so how about we have some fun, huh?” He knelt down between Peter’s legs and smoothed his hands up Peter’s pale thighs, applying pressure to encourage Peter to spread them.

“Fuck,” Peter gasped, tugging on his bindings, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to break out of them. At this rate, he was more likely to destroy the headboard.

“That’s the idea,” Tony replied, pressing his lips to Peter’s throat and reveling in the noise Peter made when he started sucking a mark onto his neck. The marks never lasted long, but for a few moments Peter was claimed as his and he knew Peter adored that just as much as Tony did.

“Then hurry up, old man.” There was a teasing edge to Peter’s voice and Tony bit down on sensitive skin in retaliation, hard enough to draw a moan from Peter’s throat.

“I don’t think so, baby, I’m going to take my time now that you’re at my mercy.” Tony brushed his fingers against Peter’s cock and chuckled when the boy’s hips jerked up almost instantly. “I’m gonna make you cry,” he promised, wrapping his fingers around Peter’s shaft and stroking him slowly, enough to tease, but not enough to satisfy and Tony didn’t need to see Peter’s eyes to know how much it was already affecting him.

Soft gasps and whimpers filled the room, like music to Tony’s ears, and Peter’s fingers were clenching and unclenching as much as possible, but he was no match for his own invention and his desperate twisting against his binds remained fruitless.

“Such a pretty boy,” Tony praised, his free hand sliding down to rub a finger over Peter’s tight hole, feeling it clench against his fingertip. Peter’s reactions were so sweet, the inability to see combined with not knowing what Tony was going to do next amplified the rest of his senses and it was so hard not to give in and fuck the boy until he was screaming, but he wanted this to last. “You want daddy to fill you up, sweetheart?”

Tony could see the shiver coursing through Peter’s body, knew what those words did to the boy, knew it got him riled up faster than anything he could say to him and he loved it.

“Please, daddy,” Peter whined, bucking his hips up again in an attempt to fuck into Tony’s fist, but he removed both hands from Peter’s body almost immediately.

“Be patient, we have all night,” he started, reaching for the lube in the nightstand drawer, “and I intend to properly make use of our time.” Peter moaned again, squirming slightly, his little dick already leaking against his stomach and, yes, this was going to be a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking about potentially writing a second part but a bitch only has so many spoons in a day, so like, let me know
> 
> as always comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
